wishful thinking
by steadyasbella94
Summary: Kutner helps thirteen out with her budding friendship with Cameron... maybe itll become more? cadley in the end. please read and review!


Alison Cameron and I had been hanging out for a while, and as much as I wanted something to happen between us, she's as straight as an arrow. I'm more of a cooked noodle. Or at least that's what I thought until this week.

**A few days before**

"So you have diner together, see movies together, get drinks together, talk all the time, to each other. Am I wrong?" Kutner asked while we were having lunch together.

"Yes. No. you're not wrong." I told my friend.

He looks up at me "Dude, she so likes you." He smiled

I took a bite of my sandwich then told him "it's not like that. She sees me as more of a best friend." I shook my head.

"So you like her." It wasn't a question. "And are you sure? I've seen her look at you the way Hermione looks at Ron."

I had to laugh at my friend's nerdieness "I'm pretty sure. I'm not good for her in that way, I'm a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor." I got up and left the man to his thoughts

**Later that same day**

I was walking toward Houses office and I felt some one come up behind me and hands cover my eyes "guess who." She giggles

I smiled "Hmm… Alison?"

She uncovered my eyes and came in front of me "I wanted to see if you want to maybe grab a beer tomorrow after work? I'd ask you to go out tonight but I'm working a double in the E.R." she smiles and her hand brushes my own, and I thought her smile widened.

_Hmm maybe Kutner was right… or I'm seeing what I want to see…_ "Yeah of course. It sounds great."

She turned to leave but faced me and said "good, it's a date." And before I could even process what she had said her pager beeped and she had to go.

I took out my phone and text 'hey want to hang out after work? Need to talk.'

Kutners response was fast 'sure. Meet at my place?'

'Ok' I sent him. I need to figure this girl out.

**After work **

I knocked on his door and he answered before I could even lower my hand "hey thirteen, come on in. I ordered pizza for us." He said as we sit

"She said 'it's a date'." I blurted out.

He beamed at me "Cameron? Oh man, I knew she had it bad for you! The way she looks at you when you're not paying attention." He looks like a kid on Christmas "has she ever said that before? Cuz I think she'd be careful not to, knowing you're bi and not wanting to mislead you if she thought of you as just a friend."

I let what he said sink in before I said "but, I mean she's not said anything to me, about liking me."

"Have you told her?" I just sat there "I didn't think so. Oh hey pizzas here!" he jumped up and ran to the door. He brought back two large pizzas "what? I'm hungry." We each took a slice, but he jumped up again and ran down the hall.

He had that big childlike grin "Here listen to this, it made me think of you." He tossed me his IPOD and stuffed half the piece of pizza he was holding in his mouth.

I hit the play button. _"I never thought you'd be in my life, who woulda know that I could like a boy like you, tall dark and Slytherin, what's a girl to do? You used you nimbus to sweep me off my feet, but now without you by my side I feel incomplete, Slytherin and Gryffindor parted by the sorting hat, from rival houses boy, but we don't have to be like that, cuz you confundus me, and now I'm feeling well, like this is magical, I'm under your spell," _I had to ask him "what is this? Is it a song about Harry Potter?"

Kutners working on his second slice. "Well it's about wizards in the Harry Potter world, so kind of. And now I'm gonna make you listen to it again from the start." He eyed me "But earlier when you said you were a Slytherin and Cameron was a Gryffindor I knew I had to get you to listen to this! The girl singing is Cameron and the dude is you!"

**The next night **

We had agreed to just head out together after work, so once I had changed, I met the blonde in the lobby. "Hey, you ready?" I asked

Allison turned to look at me, and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing; she looked so beautiful with her hair down. "Yeah, whose car are we taking?" she smiled at me

"Ah we can take mine." I realize I was just staring at her "Let's get out of here."

**At the bar**

The car ride was mostly filled with small talk about Houses crazy antics and how are days were. But at the bar we both decided to get a few tequila shots in us. After about our fifth shot I knew she was getting tipsy. "So are you, ya know, seeing anyone right now?" Allison asked before downing another shot.

I tilted my own back "Nope. I thought you knew what it was like to work for House?"

We settled in a conversation about the pros and cons of working for the man, each of us taking more shots but I lost count after 9. Alison jumps up "I have to pee!" she stumbled as she took a few steps, so seeing I was a tad less drunk than she was I hopped up and put my arm around her, my hand resting on her hip. "what… whatcha doing?" she furrowed her brows.

I laugh at her expression "Helping you." Is all I say?

When we get to the bath room she stumbles into a stall and doesn't even bother to shut it, so I grabbed the top of the door and held it shut for her until I felt her tug on it. Once she had her hands washed I put my arm back around her ready to help her back to the table. "hey, thirteenth?"

I looked up at her, eyebrows raised "Hmm?"

"I… well I like ya." She stated. Before I could even think to respond her lips were on mine, at first I was to shocked to do anything but as her hand got tangled in my hair I couldn't help but kiss back.

"wait," I pulled away from her "I… can't do this. I'm drunk, you're drunker. I do like you, but I'm not going to do anything you might not do sober." I realize the last few shots probably weren't the best idea as I sway a bit.

"it's like I'm under your spell thingy, I just can't, stay away from you."

I sigh "I know, but I'm not good for you. You're a good girl. I'm Draco, you're Hermione. I get into trouble, you fix things. I make mistakes and never learn, you learn in minutes." _God Kutners got me stuck on this Harry Potter analogy!_

"I don't care if you're a dragon, and I'm Harmony! I don't even know those people! I think I'm falling for you though!"

** Present time**

"hey Remy, I think we should talk about the other night… I have a few things to clear up…" dr. Cameron, not Allison, says before she leaves me with Wilson and Kutner, who begin to chat about Wilson and Houses newest bet.

**Please review! And should a post a second chapter? Do y'all wanna know what happens next? Here are the lyrics to wizard love, the song that gave me this idea!**

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

Who would have known that I could like a boy like you  
Tall dark and Slytherin, what's a girl to do?  
You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet.  
But now without you by my side I feel incomplete.

Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat  
From rival houses boy but we don't have to be like that  
Cause you've confundus me, and now I'm feeling well  
Like this is magical, I'm under your spell.

I never thought you'd be in my life  
Two different worlds that we let collide  
and it will never be the way it was before  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

Yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve  
bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see  
what would it be like to hold hands with someone dark  
who would have known you don't need a wand to start a spark

I'll slyther up to you, you can be my lion cub  
Let's share a butter beer down at Rosemerta's pub  
I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch  
I'll be your Wizard love, you are my only witch

I never thought you'd be in my life  
Two different worlds that we let collide  
and it will never be the way it was before  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

Yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

Oh girl, this isn't like me.  
Two hearts quickly beating.  
Ooooh, its taking hold.  
Now our world is shining red and gold.

I never thought you'd be in my life  
Two different worlds that we let collide  
and it will never be the way it was before  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

I never thought you'd be in my life  
Two different worlds that we let collide  
and it will never be the way it was before  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor

Yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor


End file.
